


Status Quo

by Mirime



Series: Loss and Gain [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa tells Eren and Armin about her new relationship with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working out some kinks in the smutty sequel to Nothing to Lose but since it has already been more than a month, here's something to tide you over until then. Background RivaMika and EreMin (if you want to see it that way. I do ;)) but focused on the trio friendship. Not compliant with the latest manga developments (basically ignore the last four pages of ch. 70 and we're good).

Armin hadn't expected that things would go back to exactly the way they had been before he, Eren and Historia had left the base. The things were murky legal-wise - they hadn't become deserters because technically, they had been following the Queen's orders - but the six weeks long absence of the beloved Queen and the Titan whose power had allowed them to retake Shiganshina had taken its toll.

Historia and Erwin had spent nearly a month in Mitras, smoothing things over with Zackley and the rest of the military council. The success of their mission had been probably the only thing to swing the vote in their favour. There hadn't been an official punishment issued but Historia had to stay in the capital city for the time being, separated from Ymir again, as the Titan shifter stayed behind at the Shiganshina base.

It was Mikasa whose behaviour worried Armin. While he knew that she was prone to holding grudges at occasion, he didn't think she would punish him and Eren by withdrawing from them. At first, he had assumed her preoccupation with something had been due to the injury she had received outside the Walls.

He had been surprised to see her and Captain in that copse of trees, surrounded by Titan corpses and covered in blood. While it hadn't been said, Armin realized they had been prepared to die back then, injured and horseless as they had been. It was easy to assume that Mikasa's pensive behaviour while recovering had been due to that close brush with death. But it persisted even after she had been released.

Usually, Mikasa spent her time off-duty either training or with him and Eren. Sometimes they would not even talk, just be comfortable together as only three friends who had been through a lot could be. But lately, Mikasa had chosen to spend her time with Captain Levi. When Armin asked Sasha about that, he was told it had become a regular occurence during those six weeks.

Armin missed her, though and he knew Eren did, too. They had apologized for leaving like that and she had forgiven them but something between them changed and Armin didn't know how to make it better. He was the one with a plan for everything but as long as Mikasa kept her distance, there was nothing he could do.

That was why he was pleasantly surprised when Mikasa told him and Eren that they were doing the patrol of the town with her that day. The Corps had cleared the town from the Titans a while back and the patrol was considered an easy duty. The initial pain at seeing their childhood home abandoned had long passed and it was easier to recall the pleasant memories instead.

Mikasa took the lead as they traversed the length of the Wall along the inner side, perfunctorily checking for any irregularities. Somehow, Armin was not surprised when she called the break at the riverbank. It was a place that was special to all three of them.

They settled down, watching the river and for a while it was like the old times again, with no worries and responsibilities, only the three of them quietly together.

"There's something I need to tell you," Mikasa broke the silence, leaning forward so her hair hid her face. "After this is over, Levi and I are going to live together."

Armin blinked and looked at Eren who looked just as startled as him. That wasn't something he had expected. He hadn't even known that Captain and Mikasa liked each other that way. Sure, they had been getting along well recently but there was nothing to indicate their relationship went beyond comradeship. There had been that revelation about both of them being distantly related but even that hadn't changed how they acted around each other.

"When you say 'live together', you mean?" he asked and Mikasa sighed.

"I mean that I'm in love with him and he feels the same. We want to be together."

"Oh," was all Armin got out. It would explain why Mikasa had been spending so much time with him.

"How long have you been together?" Eren asked, looking uncomfortable with the topic but plunging ahead regardless.

"Since you came back."

Slowly, they got the whole story. Once Mikasa got past the initial discomfort, she became more animated. She talked about the plans for the house, how she and Levi would go looking for it in about a month when their duties allowed for several days' leave. She looked so incredibly happy talking about that future that Armin could only stare.

He knew how much Mikasa put aside her own desires to care for Eren and him. He knew how much she sacrificed of her own wishes to make sure his and Eren's came true. But it wasn't until now, when she allowed herself to be selfish and think of herself first that he realized the magnitude of what she had done for them.

"I'm happy for you, Mikasa," he said, interrupting her description of a garden she wanted to keep. She smiled at him and Armin expected Eren to chime in with his own congratulatory words but nothing came.

"Eren?" Mikasa ventured.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in," he said and smiled but it was clear it was strained.

"Mikasa, could you give us a moment?" Armin asked, suspecting what might be the problem. Mikasa was frowning but she nodded, trusting him.

"I'll take a look at the Wall across the river. I'll be back in ten minutes."

They waited until she swang safely across the river before Armin turned to Eren who was looking guilty.

"You're jealous," he stated. Eren sputtered.

"What? No! I don't like Mikasa like that," he exclaimed. Armin sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up.

"Did you know that I didn't like Mikasa at first?" he asked casually. "She came out of nowhere and took you away. You were no longer only my friend. She was there with us, all the time. And I knew it was wrong to resent her for that but I was still jealous. Her presence changed the status quo. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, not when you had her."

"What changed?" Eren asked.

"Your mom sent her to the market or something and she found those bullies teasing me. They weren't even hitting me, just saying things. And she got this serious look on her face and told them to shut up. That I was the smartest person she knew and that if they didn't like it, they could just go away or she would make them. And once they ran away, we got to talking and I realized that just because things were different didn't mean they were worse."

Armin sat up and looked at Eren seriously.

"It's okay to be jealous. I am a bit jealous myself, to be honest. But you saw her right now, didn't you?"

"She looked so happy."

"Mikasa never wanted the same things as us. But she stuck with us, because she cared for us. Because we are important to her. And just because she's with Levi doesn't mean she'll forget about us or that she won't care any more."

"I know," Eren admitted. "I'm being stupid, I guess."

Armin nudged him.

"You're just being human, Eren. That's not a bad thing."

The hesitant smile was more genuine this time and Eren reached out to squeeze Armin's hand briefly.

"Thanks, Armin. You always know how to make me feel better."

"What are best friends for?"

They shared a grin and then Eren got a determined look on his face. They could just see Mikasa in the distance, making her way back and Eren rushed forward to meet her halfway. Armin didn't hear what they were saying but he saw when they hugged and how they were more relaxed as they made their way to him. He climbed to his feet, the break over. And so was the previous status quo. Sometimes, though, a change was a good thing.


End file.
